<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Recording Is On by ByzantiumWithChampagne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592326">The Recording Is On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzantiumWithChampagne/pseuds/ByzantiumWithChampagne'>ByzantiumWithChampagne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alone With You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friend Hyunjin, Coy Hwang Hyunjin, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hwang Hyunjin Is A Tease, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Masturbation, Mentioned Reader - Freeform, POV Hwang Hyunjin, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sub!Hyunjin, Teasing, Vibrators, Video Cameras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzantiumWithChampagne/pseuds/ByzantiumWithChampagne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidental eavesdropping inspires Hyunjin to pleasure himself in front of the camera and it's all for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alone With You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Recording Is On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not gonna lie I'd love to see him masturbating. He must look gorgeous.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “Hmm this should be fine,” Hyunjin hums as the camera starts recording.</p>
<p>  With a mischievous smile he sits on the bed and looks straight at the camera lens.</p>
<p>  “I have never done this before but I’m sure you’ll understand,” he chuckles taking off the black hoodie he’s wearing and tossing it to the side.</p>
<p>  “I’m so excited that my dick is already half-hard,” he adds with a chuckle leaning back on his elbows and spreading his legs a little.</p>
<p>  Hyunjin knows he has a great body and face. After all he’s not blind: he sees how others look at him. He doesn’t really care about others though – he only cares about you. He’s perfectly aware why you like to choose his clothes so much, and he never fails no notice the way you look at him when you think he doesn’t pay attention. Like you want to devour him. He has absolutely no problem with any of those, really.</p>
<p>  “Just so you know I’m recording it not only to see what’s so interesting about making someone come this way,” he muses running his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>  He spent extra time in bathroom to arrange it in this a not-so-accidental messy way as you once commented that it looks good on him.</p>
<p>  “I’m recording because I hope you’ll see it one day,” he finishes with a lazy smirk.</p>
<p>  He puts a pillow behind his back to sit comfortably and starts slowly looking straight at the camera: he spreads his legs just a little wider teasingly caressing toned thighs with his fingertips. From the corner of his eye he can see the outline of his dick, and he hopes that it’s visible on the video too. He takes his time teasing himself before his left hand moves higher, first to cradle the sensitive balls, then he rakes his nails from the base to the head of his dick. A deep sigh escapes his lips as he rubs the head through the soft fabric of his underwear. He kind of gets it now even though he’s on the receiving side; that whole ‘coming in underwear thing’.</p>
<p>  He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, really, but he couldn’t leave the bathroom in the middle of the conversation you had with your friend on the other side of the door. That’d be really awkward if you realized that Hyunjin heard your every single word. I’d be even more awkward if you noticed that he got hard just from listening to your detailed description on how you’d make a mess of a man. Your words stuck-up in his mind to this very day, especially the ones about how you loved seeing a man coming in his underwear.</p>
<p>  “If you could only touch this dick,” he purrs squeezing himself softly.</p>
<p>  “It must be already red with veins bulging on the sides and pre-come dripping from the head. I don’t need to see it to know that – not only do I feel it, I also know that’s the way my dick reacts when I think about you,” he adds licking his lips slowly.</p>
<p>  Hyunjin folds his balls in the right hand as his left reaches to the side to grab a small purple vibrator he prepared earlier. He once saw a similar one in your bedroom, but bigger and equipped with a clit massager. The very thought of you using it made him so hard that he had to hide in the bathroom and take care of it. To this day he vividly remembers how he felt jerking off knowing that you can come back any minute.</p>
<p>  “Sometimes I’m so embarrassed how easily worked up I get because of you,” he chuckles with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>  “I have never met anyone that would make me feel the same way you do. You make me go crazy with a simple stare.”</p>
<p>  The low buzz of the device is weirdly calming as if in contrast with what kind of feelings it provides. The very moment it touches the head of his dick Hyunjin yelps – both in surprise and in pleasure. He never used a vibrator before so the effects are quite overwhelming. His vision goes blurry and his body aches from need in a way he felt only when he was having sex for the first time. He moves it away and takes few deep breaths so calm himself a little.</p>
<p>  “Seems like I underestimated myself,” he huffs embarrassed.</p>
<p>  “I’m much more sensitive than I thought. I almost came on the spot, can you believe that? You would’ve seen my o-face way too early,” he laughs with a small shake of his head.</p>
<p>  Hyunjin puts the vibrations on lower setting and starts again – this time from the balls. He gasps and lets his head fall back on the pillow. He knows he should look at the camera, but he can’t help himself when it feels this good. Quiet moans spill from his swollen lips as he slowly moves the device up his length and the down before it touches the head.</p>
<p>  “We don’t want to end the fun too quickly, do we?” he says closing his eyes.</p>
<p>  He hums lowly as he teases his erect dick gradually working himself up. He cracks one eye to look at his dick and smirks seeing a pool of pre-cum under the reddened head.</p>
<p>  “Damn I’m so wet for you already. I’m not sure I’d last if you were to touch me.”</p>
<p>  Hyunjin knows that he’s nowhere near his boundaries, but he’s also impatient – he can’t take it any more. He chooses a stronger vibration setting and presses the device to the sensitive head of his dick. The reaction is immediate as he screams your name and arches his back not being able to control himself any longer.</p>
<p>  “S-so fucking good oh my god,” he moans and tries to open his eyes but failing.</p>
<p>  The stimulation is just too powerful to ignore it or even control it.</p>
<p>  “I can feel my balls tensing already. It’s all for you, just for you and no one else,” he mumbles half-consciously.</p>
<p>  He can feel it already: pleasure fills his body as his eyes roll back and his toes curl from the powerful orgasm. Hyunjin is panting heavily not being able to get himself together – he feels as if his consciousness drifted away leaving tired body behind. He feels like he had died and rose from the dead.</p>
<p>  “Wow, just wow,” he mutters covering his eyes with his forearm.</p>
<p>  “I get it now, I truly get it.”</p>
<p>  He gives himself a few minutes before he gets up to turn off the camera.</p>
<p>  “Hope you’ll like it when I’ll send it to you in the future,” he winks to the camera with a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>  “I really hope so,” he adds quietly before pressing the off button.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>